Legend of EXE
by FlamingCofics
Summary: A collection of oneshots with the EXE characters being awakened/reborn as the Zelda characters. Contributers welcome.
1. Ironic

We own nothing but the actual fics, any Original characters.. and the plots

Ironic

By: Firehedgehog

It was Ironic…

He'd beaten the darkness...

And died, not young, but many years later.

He'd been alone…

Navi had been killed by some would be evil years ago.

Then death... and his hopes from release from being the hero

A guy really waned to sleep in

"Netto-kun, time for school," A cheerful voice said, Netto sighed and gave up sleeping.

"…" he said getting up; and pulling on his usually clothing plus a new pair of brown gloves. No one knew why he'd suddenly started wearing them.

He smiled a sad smile, navi to net navi, amusing in so many ways.

As he walked from the house he knew that the hero of time was needed soon in this lifetime, the symbol of the Triforce glowed under his gloves.

He only wondered who else had been reborn.

END


	2. Tired Side of Light

**Tired Side of Light**

by DarkHybridChild

Breaking off from the last part with the Netto as Link, this one is completely different I'd like to state so, kay? Kay.  
-----

Blue eyes tiredly stared ahead down the long corridor, squinting in hopes to see farther ahead in case any enemy should come forward. Their grip on the hilt of their sword slackened after a moment before slipping from their grip with a loud clatter and the figure slumped, falling sideways, shoulder jarring into a stone wall before they slid down it to the ground, sitting on it, eyes closing and head tilting back to rest against the wall.

He was so tired...so tired... Couldn't he just rest? Why did it have to be him this time? Why did the world need him as their 'hero'? He'd been looking so forward to resting the last time of his prior death... He regretted ever meeting _her_, ever taking up sword for _her_, for ever meddling with the forces of fate the Goddesses set... For letting himself foolishly be marked by the Triforce...

"Enzan-sama..."

He looked up wearily, a red glow fluttering next to his head. Blues was floating a few feet away from his face, thin, delicate wings supporting his weight as he did so. Ah, Navi... No, Blues. They were no longer the same people, but again, fate always had to reawaken them, didn't it? The digital navi was looking at him with a frown of concern on his lips, long hair lightly waving with the beat of his wings.

He tried to force a smile, but it came out stretched and thin, weary, showing just how tired he was. "I'm so tired, Blues... I don't want to do this anymore. Why does fate have to be so cruel to us?"

The fairy shook their head, unable to answer really. "Enzan-sama... Soon." They managed to say. "Soon... We can rest. Fully. Just don't give up. What would Hikari say if he saw you lose it?" Blue eyes peered at the red glowing fairy and nodded in understanding, slowly grabbing the hilt of the filthy _Master Sword_, divine power of righteousness and good, the marker of the hero, the _bane_ of evil, as well as his own. For with it, everything fell upon his shoulders.

Eyes moved down to the detail of the Triforce engraved on the shield before flickering to the mark on his own hand. It burned, as if recognizing the darkness creeping into his mind and heart. He sneered for a moment, relishing the sharper sting, eyes closing yet again as he took it in. Sometimes it was the only thing he had left. The only thing that kept him from fully giving in to rest.

He opened his eyes and they hardened into determination, fingers clenching into the hilt of the sword and their other arm adjusted the Hylian Shield before he glanced to his companion and nodded. "Let's go, Blues. The Master Lair should be up ahead... Then... Once this is all over, I'm going to finally rest..." The Navi nodded, smiling just the slightest. "I know, Enzan-sama. I know."

"Let's do this. We have to find and free Madoi." Enzan said, flicking a strand of his white bang out of his face before set forward in a confidant stride, Blues fluttering around by his side with silent agreement.

---------------

Watching from a far, marking the 'hero's' progress... It was painful not to intervene and help. This was, after all, destiny. He could no longer jump in as he pleased. To do so would expose the long secrets hidden in the course of time.

"Laika-san, it is time."

Sighing, aqua hair locks rustled as their head shook before giving an affirming nod to their net navi. "Yes, of course." He had to be ready. He could no longer linger or dawdle this time. Time was not on their side in this course, it seemed. Beneath white gloves, a dim flash awakened on the back of his right hand. He looked down at it, closing his eyes with the briefest expression of grief.

Why must it come to this? The hero should have no longer been needed... Yet, it seemed fate was to be cruel. Inwardly, he could recall the grand regalia, the sages, the evil power and...the Triforce.

Pushing the thoughts away, Laika struggled to regain his sense of balance in his thoughts and walked away. He had much planning to do, and it would be any day that chaos would reign once again. There had to be some way to seal the knowledge from prying eyes...

He silently hoped that the bearer of Courage could withstand the test of destiny again. For they were all so very tired of this game...


	3. Not a bug

Not a Bug

By: Firehedgehog

Being human was ridicules.

They couldn't fly, unless it was because of a machine... and hey had stupid thing like school.

They couldn't even do magic.

There wasn't even any Hylians here.

Where was Link when you needed him? Probably sleeping away the day!

Mind you, it seemed when she was reborn as a human she'd picked up his bad habits. Who knew sleeping in and eating so much was so fun.

But it was so boring, this technology driven world was so slow paced compared to Hyrule and Termina. Well... personally she didn't know the second, but Link had told her about his adventures there.

Navi was going to kill whoever had changed everyone into there past selves.

"You're a girl?" some numbskull asked the glowing fairy.

"Wow... you're a glowing bug!" Meiru said, from her form which was still human and female. But why was she carrying a whip?

Navi, also known as Netto in her/his new life wished Fairy's had attacks…

She was not a bug!

END


	4. Fairy Queen

Uhh, um... I'm finally updating this? Please don't kill me? This is continuing from my time-line... I was trying to give this a more LoZ feel instead of an EXE one this time around. -nods sagely- So, um...here we go...

**Fairy Queen  
**_By DarkHybridChild  
_----------

Enzan slid heavily to the ground. He'd made it. To where, he could care less. At the moment, he was literally on his last life and inside of a cave. Up ahead, he could hear the soft rushing of water and soft, melancholic chanting in quiet voices. Drawn, he rose, Blues fluttering at his side. "Enzan-sama... It is the Fairies of the springs." The digitalized navi-fairy, whatever Blues was now, informed him.

"Good... I feel like I'm about to die." He sighed, using the wall as a brace, he walked slowly on down the corridor. When he reached the end, there were dozens upon dozens of small fairies flying around, chanting in their angelic voices, all of their voices being directed to the large, human-sized fairy in the center of the water, hovering over it with her large, beautiful wings.

"Ah... I-It's the..." Blues stuttered with quiet awe. "They're... Performing the ritual to uphold the Queen."

Enzan stayed silent, watching as all of the fairies fluttered around, soft, beautiful chiming music could be heard echoing around the room, followed by the chanting of the lesser faries. The Great Fairy in the middle was turned, facing away from them as she lifted her arms, and all fell silent, before her louder, but still serene voice broke the silence in her own song.

It was soft, flowing as gentle as water, it clensed all who heard. Her voice sang in a language none but Fairies understood. Blues hovered there beside Enzan, his wings were swaying slowly in time with all of the other lesser fairies to her voice. The song sounded many things. Sad, yet happy. Mournful, but joyous. It was filled with a wisdom that reached longer than those of humans. And it was long, but so terribly short for when her voice fell away, there was great longing from every soul in the room.

Slowly, the fairy turned with a gentle rush of her wings, the water barely stirring beneath her. She had flowing blond hair, and a simple light green dress that none could name what it was made from. It was not fabric, for the way it rippled, seemed as if to be the water itself, yet solid as the earth as she moved slowly. She had jade-coloured eyes, they held wisdom, and many things only beings of magic could possess.

Her lips slowly formed to a smile when her eyes landed upon the Hero and his fairy companion.

"Ah... We were not expecting you so soon, Young Hero." She spoke slowly, her voice was softened even more compared to her singing. Yet it echoed off of the walls, the other fairies remained silent.

Enzan blushed a little, looking to the ground where he stood at the water's edge, suddenly feeling ashamed. That he had tainted the purity with his battle-worn sight. He didn't reply.

"Do not doubt yourself, Hero. For we of the fairies seek to aid you in your quest. Please, do join us. The blessings of the Goddesses are in this spring. Come, step into it and let your heart and body be cleansed and healed." She smiled wider.

Slowly nodding and gaining the courage to look at her again, he stepped forward, continuing to walk until he was chest-deep in the water and was a few feet away from the Great Fairy, gazing up at her. She gazed back down at him, her eyes both knowing and understanding. Blues fluttered silently beside his human companion, gazing with wonder and humility at the Queen of all Fairies.

"Know this, Enzan: We of the fairies shall always aid the Chosen Hero, you may always come to any fairy spring to rest. My kin shall always be of service to you." Then, her eyes drifted to the digital fairy and her eyes shone with kindness. "Blues," She said softly.

The fairy's face heated up, and Blues looked down, blushing heavily, trying his best not to fidget in front of the Great Fairy. The Queen lightly moved her hand and brought Blues up to her height, smiling softly. It was as kind as a mother's, possessing warmth and love for all who beheld her.

"The Hero's quest is a Great one. Full of danger's and perils many mortals would never be able to face. Yet you have remained by your Charge's side," She stated quietly. Blues' face could not have been redder. He nodded feebly and answered with a weak voice. "I do, Milady... I will not abandon Enzan-sama no matter what... Even if I cannot help him much, anymore..." He answered softly.

Enzan's face twisted a little and he looked up at his Navi. "That's not true!" He denied. "You've been so much help to me. You can see things I can't, you're wiser than me. You've helped me figure things I couldn't! You may not be my Navi any longer, but you're still a help! I wouldn't be anywhere without you, Blues..."

The Great Fairy smiled wider. "Such conviction... I can see why you've stayed beside the Hero for so long," She said, her voice held a proud edge to it. "Your faith in one another is great." Enzan blushed and looked down, eyes closing without a word, but he felt even better from both the effects of the healing water and the Queen's words.

She held her hands up, out to the side of her, a soft glow forming around her. "It is but a small gift that we can provide, but your troubles shall never be in vain." Lightly, she placed the tip of her finger on top of Blues' head, and his own glow brightened, his wings grew larger and so did his form. "Your powers are not so limited now; may this be of some help. If you seek out the Goddess Tokens, more power we can bestow upon you both. For now, I'm afraid this is all I can do."

"Th-thank you," Blues managed to stutter before fluttering backwards.

"This is more than enough. But if we find the tokens, we will be sure to return." Enzan murmured softly, bowing his head in thanks.

"If you find one, bring it to any of the Great Springs of the Fairies and the other Great Fairies shall be happy to help you." She smiled again, and the fairies around her nodded as one.

Feeling restored, Enzan slowly walked back out of the spring and turned back to gaze at the Fairy Queen once more. She lifted her hand slowly in a silent parting, dipping her head. "Come to any of the springs and we will always be happy to heal you, Hero. Do not forget that."

"Yes," Enzan murmured with a nod, giving a weak smile.

"May the Goddesses shine upon you."

Turning without another word, Enzan nodded to Blues and the both of them headed out of the cavern, the echoes of the Hero's footfalls slowly dying down until there was but silence.

The Fairy Queen's eyes closed and a small, sad smile rest upon her lips.

"We of the Fairies can do no more than this... It is the Goddesses will, yet... Suffer needlessly, the Hero does not... The Goddesses ask much of him this time. Let us pray that this will be the last time that Evil shall ever rise again."

**-Owari-**


	5. Wind Sage

**Wind Sage  
**_By: DarkHybridChild  
_Notes: This is also more LoZ-ish than EXE, but hopefully my small little plot ideas will show my intentions. Kyahaha! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Thank you for freeing me, Enzan." A quiet voice spoke as a large crystal shattered and slowly, the form of a young maiden descended from it. Her feet touched the ground and she swayed for a moment before gaining her balance.

"Are you alright, Anetta?" Enzan asked concernedly.

"Yes, just a little dizzy from the evil spell's sudden removal. I will be fine. Now, then. since you've freed Madoi and Meiru, the sages of Ice and Water, and now I, the sage of Wind, you must travel far south of here, to a large, dark temple. Inside it lies terrible fiends that are immune in the darkness. You must take plenty of light if you are to defeat them and save Yaito."

The girl had orange-like hair with tanned skin, and although her appearance didn't look anything regal-like, the way she stood and spoke showed her heritage as a sage.

Enzan frowned. "Light?" He questioned.

"Yes... Take this," She held out her hand and in the palm of her hand, a crystal medallion appeared in it, the sound of roaring wind could be heard coming from it."

The Hero slowly accepted the item with a look of confusion.

"Seek Madoi and Meiru first and show them this; they will understand. Once you have, visit the Great Fairies once more. They should be able to help. Hurry, though. There isn't much time left. Even now, the barrier is breaking. If that happens... Not even the Triforce will be able to mend it."

A shudder passed through the dual-haired Hero's form before they nodded. "I won't let that happen!" He vowed.

The girl smiled slowly before she nodded. "Yes, I believe in you. I place my hopes in you, Enzan."

With that, the girl started to fade from view.

"Wait! Where are you--?" Enzan called after her.

She smiled again, looking a little sad. "My life essence is in that medallion... I will fade from sight, but I will remain. Don't worry about me. You must find Madoi and Meiru and the Fairies and go free Yaito! Farewell until then, Enzan..."

With that, she completely faded from sight.

Enzan's fist clenched and he looked horrified for a moment before he stared down at the medallion in his other hand.

"...I will save everyone," He spoke slowly, nodding his head. Carefully, he put the crystal into his item bag before turning.

"Blues!"

The red fairy slowly hovered over next to their charge. "Yes, Enzan-sama?"

"Let's get out of this dungeon."

"Of course, Enzan-sama." With that, the red fairy glowed bright and in a blink, they disappeared from the room. They reappeared shortly at the front of the entrance and Enzan nodded his thanks.

"Where to, Enzan-sama?" The white haired navi asked.

"Back to the other temples, we need to talk to Madoi and Meiru, they're keeping the palace's sealed."

Without any more words, the two took off in the direction of the Frost Palace.

**-Owari-

* * *

**KYAHAHAHAHA! -chokes- I hope this starts making sense for you all. And, for any hardcore LoZ-player, I hope you can figure out which two LoZ games I'm (mostly) basing this off of. =DPeace, peeps!


	6. Final Seal

**Final Seal

* * *

**

Yuriko let out a loud sigh as the crystal around her vanished. "Finally," She murmured as she looked herself over before turning to Enzan. "One more to go, kid."

Enzan nodded, looking grim. So far he had saved Madoi, Meiru, Anetta, Jasmine, Mariko, and now Yuriko. All that remained was Zelda's incarnate.

"You're gonna need this," Yuriko held out her medallion and Enzan accepted it wordlessly.

"Travel from here to the highest space you can go and there, use all of our powers to unlock the seal. Ganon's temple will emerge. Withall haste, save our 'darling' princess." Yuriko sounded halfway amused, but also sarcastic.

Enzan nodded grimly.

"One more thing," Yuriko said, even though she was already begining to fade from sight.

"Return to the Castle, hidden deep within the library is something you should find... Our Zelda incarnate hid something there for you. Find it first then save them."

Enzan's lips became a thin line but he nodded again. "Alright. Take care, Yuriko."

She smirked, pushing her sunglasses back up on her face with the slightest of winks. "Who, me? Always."

With that, she faded from sight. Enzan turned to Blues and without needed prompting, the fairy warped them out. He'd grown taller now as had his powers, they'd collected all of the Goddess Tokens and their powers had regrown to full strength. They could Full Synchro again and crossfuse, it came to be so much help. Blues was a little over two foot tall now and Enzan had grown a little taller as well.

He tucked Yuriko's medallion into his bag before pulling his Ocarina out and began to play. Not long after he finished the melody, a bright light engulfed him and in instants, he had warped to the Castle. He fought his way past the enchanted monsters left behind to the library. Blues placed a special seal on the door that trapped evil and kept it at bay, leaving the room safe for his charge.

"Thanks, Blues." Enzan murmured before he began to descend the depths of stairs that lead to the lowest level of the library. Searching for a good ten minues, tapping the walls for an echo with his sword, he finally found a hollow place in said wall. Taking out a bomb, he placed it down before scurrying away and ducked, pulling his hylian shield up just as the blast exploded and debris flew past him. Poor Blues was forced to dodge the large pebbles that looked like huge boulders to him and began to screech in indignity at Enzan.

"Sorry, Blues." He apologized before standing up wearily and brushed the dirt and dust off of himself. At least, he thought, he hadn't actually damaged the books on the shelves, surprisingly. His companion mumbled somwthing he couldn't decipher, but he could at least venture a guess that he wasn't all that pleased with him. Well, he couldn't have exactly helped it...

With a small sigh, he pushed past the rubble and entered into the long, hidden corridor, pulling his lantern out to guide his way. He grimaced, holding back a shiver as he warded off the unpleasant guests in there with him; he hated the mice, but the snakes were what really did him in, damn the Goddess who thought it funny to enchant him with his phobia for snakes. Not to mention he was forced to fight a really large one to save Jasmine-he had been really tempted to say "Fuck the World, the Sages, Zelda, and the Goddesses" by that point, he had wanted to run away screaming at full force.

After clearing the path, he found the small lanterns in the room and lit them all one by one. After that, his eyes spied a key floating in the air high above his head. He was tempted to ask Blues if he'd get it for him, but taking one glance at his fairy partner and the way he was tapping his fingers agitatedly against his armor showed that he was still a little miffed. So, with a sigh, he took out his Boomerang and aimed as carefully as he could at his 'target' before drawing back and releasing the weapon. It sailed through the air in an arc, hooked the key and finished it's circle by landing straight into Enzan's outstretched hand. He unhooked the key and put the item away.

Walking to the far side of the room, he unlocked the door, before entering inside.

Inside the room, it looked like a long-since abandoned study room. A worn desk with old, old papers littered it, a long-burnt out lamp on one side, and a bookshelf of old, ancient-looking tomes. In the center, though, was a large, but new looking chest. Approaching it, it was locked, but looking at the seal on the chest, seeing that it bore the Royal family mark and the Triforce, he took out his Ocarina.

The Triforce on his hand began to glow and pulsed in time with the melody as he played the notes to the Ballad he'd learned from Roll. In an instant, there was a light 'click' sound and he put the instrument away before opening the chest. A bright orange light zipped up past him and his eyes widened as he fell backwards with a cry of shock.

"I would say that had to be one of your more unglorious moments, Enzan-san." The light spoke. After a moment, the light dimmed and when Enzan refocused his eyes by blinking, he found a two-foot army-coloured Navi-Fairy floating infront of him.

"...What the...? Searchman?" Enzan asked confusedly.

The other nodded silently and floated backwards, glancing over to the other fairy and nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"Why the hell were you in that chest?" Enzan asked, pushing himself to stand and dusted himself off as best as he could, not that it did much, his outfit was already dirtier beyong recognition at this point.

"Because I'm the only one with the knowledge you need besides Laika-san." Search answered solomnly with the weakest of shrugs. "He wanted to make sure no one but you could find me."

"Why...?"

"Because... Laika-san is Zelda's incarnate." Searchman answered, receiving silence for a long while.

Enzan stared stupidly, blinking madly to process this information, after another long moment, he managed to croak out. "Excuse me?"

"You heard right, Enzan-san... Laika-san is Zelda's incarnate."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Enzan murmured, dropping his head into his awaiting hand in your typical facepalm expression looking somewhere between amused and horrified.

Blues snorted quietly. "At least it wasn't Hikari~" He taunted.

"Yes, Goddesses forbid that, but still, if Laika's Zelda, and Netto's still missing, does that make him Ganon or is he some factor I'm missing?"

"..." Searchman sighed heavily, idly amused at this particular scene, but knowing time was short, broke the moment up by answering.

"Hikari-san and Rockman are fine; No, they're not Ganon, and no, they're not some missing factors. If you will allow me to continue, there is some information you must know. Afterwards, I will take you to them. They will be needed to rescue Laika-san..."

Enzan's expression turned serious again as he nodded.

"As you know, the knowledge of the Triforce, the Goddesses will's, and the Workings of this World are kept by the Royal Sage, only they know the final way to unlock the last gate that hold's this World's Core; should that gate be unlocked... Not even the Triforce, or the Goddesses could fix it. Ganon would have full control over the world and could reshape it into something twisted, terrible, and evil and nothing could be done to stop it. The dimensions that hold everything seperate or together could be destroyed. The other seals were broken, that is why the Net and the Real world have combined when they should be seperate."

"But...how is it we're allowed to crossfuse with a dimensional Area?" Enzan asked confusedly.

"Because we've built the technology to borrow power from the Core itself to alter the dimensions temporarily. It was not made to twist the Terra into this..." Searchman grimaced darkly.

"Laika-san left me here, knowing he was going to be taken and charged me with the mission of leading you to the final powers that will allow you to defeat Ganon."

"Wait...you know who Ganon is, don't you?" Enzan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I do," Searchman replied with a long, heavy sigh. "But it is not the place, nor time to tell you yet. First, I must lead you to Hikari and Rockman. There, they will tell you who it is."

Enzan frowned, but nodded, wondering why he could not be told now. "Fine... Where are they?"

"We must head to the Queen Fairy's Spring first. She will understand once we arrive. We will be entering the sacred, protected Grove of the Fairies; none may reach it save those with the permission of the Queen herself. Only she has the Magic to show you the Gateway." Searchman replied, before floating towards the doorway. "We should begin our journey soon, there is not much time; Laika-san's link with me draws thinner and thinner as time ticks by. Once the link is severed, Ganon will know the key to unlocking the final gate. If that should happen..."

There was heavy silence before Enzan nodded grimly. "You're right, we should leave. Blues, can you warp us out of here?"

Blues got a concentrated look on. "Not here, there's a dampening field. We should head back to the Library. From the Seal, I should be able to warp us out."

"Alright, then. Let's go." The Hero turned and exited the room, turning and began to walk back the way he'd come, with two fairies in tow.

Once they reached the seal in the Library, Blues warped the three of them out and without wasting time, Enzan played the Melody to call Epona loudly and as if by magic, she appeared, running over and he smiled at her, giving her a good pat before mounting the saddle. Blues made a dive for Enzan's Item Bag, dragging Searchman with him, the Fairy's visage an amusing one before Enzan flicked the reigns and nudged the horse with his heels. "Hiyah!"

Bracing himself by leaning forward and ducking, he avoided the initial whiplash of the way she took off at a fast gallop with a whinny and they started off acrosss the Plain's towards the Fairy Queen's Spring.

**TBC**


End file.
